


On The Advice Of A Former Angel

by mybeanieandme, radadusta



Series: Roses In Bloom [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Brief mention of past Harry/OMC, Esther has a sleepover, Harry and Louis discuss having more kids, Harry models for Victoria's Secret, Light drinking at a party, M/M, Model Harry, Mpreg, Nothing at the party is accurate, Pregnant Harry, Sex, rockstar Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 17:29:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4928680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybeanieandme/pseuds/mybeanieandme, https://archiveofourown.org/users/radadusta/pseuds/radadusta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Never wanted anything in my life as much as I wanted you knocked up with my kids.”</p><p>“Then what are we waiting for?” Harry chuckled and moved so he was straddling Louis’s lap.</p><p>“Me to stop being an idiot,” Louis guessed.</p><p>[Harry just finished his time with Victoria's Secret and he's ready to have more kids. Louis's onboard. (The third epilogue installment of KFAR.)]</p>
            </blockquote>





	On The Advice Of A Former Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Time warp~ 
> 
> Thanks to AkikoTree for the beta <3

Esther was quite articulate for a two and a half year old. “Papa?” she fixed Louis with a look not unlike the one Harry usually gave him.

“Yes, Essy?” Louis asked.

“I go Uncle Niall an’ Uncle Zayn’s?” she fiddled with a piece of ribbon as Louis tied up her second pigtail.

“Yes,” Louis kissed the top of her head before reaching for the ribbon, requesting it with a “please”. “You’re going to go spend the night at their house.”

“Sleepover!” She said excitedly, clasping her hands over her mouth.

“That’s right,” Louis grinned. “Your first sleepover.” Okay. Maybe it wasn’t her first real sleepover. Did it count if it was two grown men?

“You daddy party? Essy not go,” Esther tugged at her ringlet curl as Louis finished up with the bow.

“You remembered,” Louis commended, “Yes. Daddy has a work party.”

“Papa date!” Esther said.

“And I’m going to be his date,” Louis nodded as he looked at her dress and went to her closet to find a matching sweater. It was nearly impossible with all the floral patterns and nautical themes. Louis had helped Esther get dressed countless times only to have Harry chuckle, shake his head, and lead them both back into her room to change her clothes again.

“Brussel come?” Esther asked, walking over to her bed and fetching her favorite teddy.

“Of course Brussels can go,” Louis assured her. “He has to keep an eye on Uncle Niall.”

Esther giggled at that, holding her favorite bear close to her chest and kissing the top of its head with a loud “mwuah.”

“Are my two favorite people in here?” Harry knocked gently on the door frame before entering.

“Daddy!” Esther ran to him, extending her arm up in a request to be held. “Please, daddy.”

Harry picked her up, bouncing her, “thank you for asking so nicely.”

“Welcome, daddy,” she stuck her thumb in her mouth, holding her teddy close.

“Did papa dress you?” Harry asked, adjusting her dress.

“He try,” Esther said around her thumb and Louis huffed a laugh.

“You’re your daddy’s daughter all right,” Louis nodded and staring. He took in Harry’s outfit; it was the suit he’d picked up last week on the way back from the studio. His hair was done, curls falling nicely around his shoulders and his shoes were on, teal sparkles reflecting Esther’s Tonka truck collection. “Speaking of getting dressed-.”

“I laid your outfit on the bed,” Harry said, kissing Esther’s cheek and adjusting her in his arms.

“Thanks, babe,” Louis kissed them both on his way to their bedroom having given up the battle to dress himself ages ago. On some occasions, Louis picked his own outfit, mostly for his own award shows or really anything unrelated to the fashion industry. Harry explained that he knew Louis knew to dress well but he took great joy in finding dapper outfits for him. And on nights like tonight, when it was about fashion and Harry’s world, Louis easily did as he was told.

He was pleased to find his favorite suit paired with a dark teal shirt that matched with Harry’s boots well enough to show they were a couple but not well enough to say they were one of those couples. He dressed quickly, adjusting the sleeves so the tattoos near his wrists were peeking out.

“You ready to go?” Harry asked, poked his head into their room.

“Nearly there,” Louis said, sitting on the bed to put on his shoes. “You can’t rush perfection, darling.”

“Not rushing perfection, just you,” Harry said.

“So cruel to me,” Louis said, mock offended. He stood up and adjusted his trousers before approaching Harry.

“You know I think you’re wonderful,” Harry kissed him gently, placing a hand on his waist.

“And perfect,” Louis added.

“And perfect,” Harry agreed.

“Good,” Louis murmured into another kiss, “so are you.”

A squeal rang out in the living room and they both went running, finding Niall had let himself in and was tickling Esther mercilessly.

“Uncle Ni!” Esther giggled as he pulled her up into a hug.

“Little Essy,” Niall blew a raspberry against her cheek.

“Sleepover!” she told him.

“I know! Can you believe it? Who’s gonna keep your parents in line?” Niall asked.

“Rainbow dash,” Essy said simply.

“Rainbow dash?” Niall looked bewildered and Harry fished a pony out of his pocket.

“Ah, I see,” Niall chuckled.

“Put pocket, daddy,” Essy instructed.

“Of course,” Harry complied, patting his pocket once the pony was returned.

“Where’s Esther’s bag?” Niall asked and Louis handed it to him. “Spiderman?”

“Only the best for my daughter,” Louis told him.

“We’ll see if Zayn lets this in the house,” Niall squinted at him.

“And you’ve got her car seat?” Harry checked.

“Louis threw it in there this morning,” Niall nodded.

“Threw?” Harry asked, brows furrowing.

“Er- hooked it up- buckled it in-?” Niall backtracked and Harry chuckled. “You’re just f- messing with me.”

“I am,” Harry nodded.

“We better get going, babe,” Louis squeezed Harry’s hip and they all left together.

__

 

Harry and Louis arrived to the party the way they arrived to most things, holding hands.

As they posed for pictures their hands moved to be placed on hips or lower backs, always touching just enough. They entered the party and Harry was immediately swept up into a conversation with two tall gorgeous someones Louis had never met before. He gave Harry’s hip a squeeze before excusing himself to go get drinks.

The bar was of course all the way at the back so Louis had to trek like a hobbit through a sea of ridiculously tall elves on a quest for a beverage. Everyone was lanky and looked expensive. Harry was tall but even he seemed dwarfed by the crowd as Louis placed his order and then turned to try and see him.

“You’re Harry’s husband, aren’t you?” a woman sidled up next to him, ordering a double whiskey on the rocks. She looked to be in her mid-fifties, gray hair cut into a fierce bob, wearing a daring black jumpsuit.

“I am,” Louis nodded, grinning proudly. “I’m Louis Tomlinson.” He held out his hand for her to shake, which she did.

“Greta Clooney,” she introduced. “No relation to George.”

 Louis chuckled, “how do you know Harry?”

“My wife was the photographer for his last Paige Jeans photo shoot,” she explained. “Harry found my missing earring amid the muffins on the crafts table. He’s such a sweetheart.”

“He is, quite the love,” Louis nodded, carefully lifting the flutes of champagne the bartender placed it front of him.

“Give him my regards, won’t you?” Greta said, downing her whiskey in two gulps.

“Will do,” Louis nodded.

When Louis returned he found his husband talking to Heidi Klum. “Two to three years apart is perfect,” Heidi said. She was even lovelier in person than she was on TV and Louis felt like swooning. Harry had found out about Louis’s obsession with Project Runway from Louis’s oldest sister Lottie. Apparently they used to watch it together and even after that tradition had stopped they kept up with it, swapping gossip after every episode.

“My mum’s told me something similar,” Harry nodded in agreement, turning to Louis to take a flute.

“Did I miss something important?” Louis asked, hand resting on the small of Harry’s back.

“Heidi, this is my husband Louis,” Harry introduced, beaming as Louis timidly shook her hand.

“It’s so nice to meet you,” Heidi said. “Harry’s told me all about you.”

“He has?” Louis could not keep his cool.

“You are a popular topic at the office,” her smile almost turned into a smirk.

Louis turned to Harry who looked the picture of innocence.

“Harry was just telling me all about Esther’s sleepover tonight,” Heidi grinned broadly. “She sounds adorable. “

“She is,” Louis nodded. “She-.” Louis started but an expensive looking man in a leopard print coat pulled Heidi away. She politely excused herself, promising to catch up with them later.

“You’re so mean to me,” Louis turned to face Harry fully, taking a huge sip of champagne.

“You’re flustered,” Harry grinned. “It’s adorable.”

“It’s not,” Louis shook his head.

“Am I going to pay for this later?” Harry waggled his eyebrows.

“Possibly,” Louis cleared his throat. “What were you two talking about when I came up?”

“How far apart to space having kids,” Harry said casually.

Louis choked on his next sip. “Oh.”

“Yep,” Harry nodded, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth as he eyed the room for who he might need to talk to next.

“Two to three years?” Louis asked, recalling the bit of conversation he’d heard.

“It’s ideal according to my mother and now Heidi Klum,” Harry smiled at him and Louis felt the weight in it. They’d talk about having more kids a few times but had never acted on it. Harry wanted to wait until Essy was old enough and Louis wanted to be sure he could actually be home for a stretch around the time any more babies were born, knowing how difficult it had been last time.

“They are authorities on the matter,” Louis conceded.

“There’s Paul. I’ve got to talk to him,” Harry kissed Louis’s cheek before turning towards a tall man in a lavender coat.

“Sure thing, babe,” Louis said and Harry handed him his half-empty glass of champagne.

__

Harry was only slightly tipsy when they made it to their hotel room.

“You know I’m all right to drive,” Louis told him.

“I know,” Harry giggled, leaning his weight into Louis, arms around Louis’s neck, holding his shoes in either hand. “But VS already paid for it and the bathtubs are huge.”

“Our bathtub is huge,” Louis said but kicked off his shoes all the same, guiding a tumbling Harry over to the bed.

“We don’t have to clean this one though,” Harry said as he lay back on the pillows, clutching his shoes to his chest.

Louis chuckled, “we don’t clean the one at home either.”

“Fair point,” Harry blinked slowly as Louis rested beside him, gingerly taking Harry’s shoes and placing them on the floor.

They lay in a comfortable silence, Louis tracing nonsensical shapes between the gap in Harry’s shirt.

“I want more kids, Harry,” Louis told him. “You know I do.”

Harry placed his hand over Louis’s stilling the motion of his fingers. “You’re worried about being on tour,” Harry said and it wasn’t a question.

“I didn’t like you going through that without me- part of me still feels guilty,” Louis confessed.

Harry’s brows furrowed in concern, “I really wish you wouldn’t.” He ran his thumb across the back of Louis’s hand soothingly. “You came to see me as soon as you could and took brilliant care of me and Esther.”

“Thanks,” Louis said, leaning in for a kiss. Harry tasted like champagne and the strawberry ganache from the cake Louis had brought him.

“You know I love you,” Harry said, green eyes staring deeply into Louis’s blue ones.

“I love you too,” Louis answered,he was amazed how his chest still ached with how much he loved Harry, every day he almost couldn’t believe this was his life.

Harry pulled Louis half on top of him, holding the back of his head and kissing him deep as he slid Louis’s hand down just past his slightly misshapen butterfly. “I want you to fill me up, Louis,” Harry said against Louis’s lips and Louis’s breath hitched. “Want to be all full with your baby, Lou.”

Louis was hard so quick it hurt. “Fuck, Harry,” Louis’s whole body shuddered against him. “Yeah.”

Harry perked up, seemingly no longer tipsy. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Louis nodded, kissing Harry hard. “Gonna knock you up.” He pulled himself properly on top of Harry, wiggling between his legs and hitching Harry’s knee up over his hip, pressing his erection hard against Harry’s groin, making him moan. “Gonna take you hard from behind and make you all full of me.”

“Louis,” Harry moaned, baring his throat for Louis to mark up and he did, kissing and sucking as he rolled his hips.

“We need to be more naked for making babies,” Harry gasped on a particularly hard suck.

“Always rushing me,” Louis nibbled at Harry’s collarbone. He pulled back a bit and Harry made a noise, as that was the opposite of what he wanted unless it lead to removal of clothing which, judging by Louis’s expression, it wasn’t. “I’ve never had sex to try to make a baby before.” Louis murmured.

“You’re quite introspective tonight,” Harry observed.

“Sorry,” Louis sat back, starting on the buttons of Harry’s shirt.

Harry shook his head, reaching for Louis’s buttons and sitting up for a kiss, which Louis eagerly obliged.  Harry worked Louis’s shirt open, long fingers running down the smattering of tattoos Louis just kept adding to, hand pausing on Esther’s name just below Louis’s left pec. “It’s a big step- having kids-,” Harry moved to sit in Louis’s lap, Louis spreading his legs so Harry’s bum could rest between them as he sat bridal-style in his arms.

“It’s silly because we have Esther already- more kids shouldn’t really be such a big deal,” Louis said, wrapping his arms around Harry’s waist.

“Esther’s not yours though,” Harry murmured and Louis’s eyes flashed up in wide panic. “You know I don’t mean it like that, Louis.” They'd only had this type of discussion once when Louis had offered to legally adopt Esther once it was clear her biological father wanted nothing to do with her.  For all intensive purposes Louis had been Esther’s “papa” from day one and the adoption was only a formality.

“I’ve never told you- although it’s probably obvious,” Harry rested his head on Louis’s shoulder. “Esther was never planned. I don’t even remember the night she could have been conceived. I probably missed a pill that morning or something,” he shrugged and Louis’s hold grew tighter. “She wasn’t ever planned but as soon as I found out I was pregnant I realized there was nothing more I’d ever wanted,” Harry’s voice was gentle like it was when he held a sleepy Esther. “And when things fell apart with Damien- I was heartbroken, yeah. But then I met you andI started to realize it would have never worked out with him because on top of being a total arse andcheating dick- he never wanted kids.” Harry chuckled to himself. “I brought it up so many times and he would just brush me off and say ‘later.’” He looked Louis in the eye. “It was never going to be ‘later’.”

“Harry,” Louis said softly, kissing the side of Harry’s face. “I’m going to give you as many babies as you want.”

“Yeah?” Harry asked with a watery smile.

“Be full and pregnant all the time if you want,” Louis’s hand slid up to Harry’s disfigured butterfly before helping Harry the rest of the way out of his shirt. “Never wanted anything in my life as much as I wanted you knocked up with my kids.”

“Then what are we waiting for?” Harry chuckled and moved so he was straddling Louis’s lap.

“Me to stop being an idiot,” Louis guessed.

“All right,” Harry grinned broadly.

They disrobed much more quickly, swapping sloppy kisses as Harry settled back into Louis’s lap. Louis kneading at Harry’s lower back muscles as he kissed him hard, tasting every bit of his mouth with his tongue. “We’re gonna be each other’s firsts,” Harry gasped as Louis started sucking marks on his neck again, sitting higher in Louis’s lap so Louis’s cock sat full between his cheeks.

“Firsts?” Louis ran his nose along Harry’s jaw.

“First time we’re having sex for babies,” Harry raised an eyebrow, rolling his hips down.

Louis gasped, hoisting Harry up and turning them around quickly, pressing Harry into the bed. “We’re gonna be each other’s onlys, baby,” Louis nipped down Harry’s chest, tongue laving across the butterfly. He fetched a tube of lube from Harry’s preplanned over-night bag, foregoing the condoms they usually used. Harry spread his legs easily as Louis slicked his fingers, teasing Harry’s hole before pressing a finger in. Harry shuddered as Louis worked him open slowly, taking the time to taste his skin all over until Harry was flush and panting.

“Need you-,” Harry started but Louis kissed him quiet.

“I’ve got you, love,” Louis nodded, tapping Harry’s hip so he’d turn over. Harry scrambled eagerly onto all fours as Louis slicked his length. “Gonna fuck you just the way you like,” he grabbed Harry’s hair as he positioned his tip at Harry’s entrance. “Take you hard,” he pressed in and Harry moaned. “Make you just the good side of sore so you’ll remember exactly when I knocked you up.” He pushed all the way in and Harry’s hips stuttered forward, Louis’s name falling from his lips in surprise.

Louis pulled out, slapping back into Harry once- twice- before started a quick space that had Harry whimpering below him. Harry was all tight twitching heat, Louis had nearly forgotten what it was like to just feel him without the condoms. Harry was contracted to be one of Victoria Secret’s very first male angels and his birth control made him bloat horribly so he’d been off of it for the last three months but this party meant that work was over and that meant Harry could eat bread again and Louis could fuck him raw.

“Close-,” Harry gasped as Louis angled his hips and slid his freehand to Harry’s cock. Louis gripped Harry’s hair harder, tugging as he increased his pace.

“Take me so well,” Louis told him as he bent himself over Harry’s back. “Look so pretty for me always, Haz,” he kissed Harry’s shoulder. “Can’t wait to fuck you when you’re all full of my babies.”

Harry came hard, flecks of come hitting all the way up to his chin as his body shook from the force of it. Louis fucked him through it, moving both his hands to grip Harry’s waist, losing his rhythm as his orgasm approached, pressing in deep as he filled Harry with a shout.

Louis pulled out slowly watching his come dribble out of Harry before sliding his thumb up to slick it back in. Harry shivered with oversensitivity, rolling onto his back. He looked fucked out and gorgeous and Louis had to kiss him, resting beside him. He ran his tongue over the come on Harry’s neck before pulling Harry into his arms.

“Fuck,” Harry exhaled sharply as he nuzzled into Louis as his body felt suddenly very heavy. “Love you,” he murmured.

“Love you too, Harry,” Louis kissed his temple. “So fucking much.”

They snuggled close until Harry felt like he might fall asleep. “I’m not sure that was enough,” Harry mused.

Louis furrowed his brows. “Should we keep going then?”

“At least twice more,” Harry said, closing his eyes. “Small nap first.”

“Then a bath?” Louis suggested.

“Then sex in the bath,” Harry told him.

 “God I love you,” Louis answered.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Broke the trend of Seal songs because Heidi is in this epilogue. 
> 
> I loved writing Esther's parts. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed reading <3
> 
> -MyBeanieAndMe


End file.
